My Life As An Enter The Matrix
My Life As An Enter The Matrix is the James Taylor's video diary was running in 2020's following the exploring through in states of Southeast Asia and United States to any refers by video vlogging made posting on the Internet, The events being consisting personality of James Taylor his talk about the BNK48. CGM48, Idol Groups and various other topics towards typical been going indoors and outdoors are shown located with his James Families revealed part-time period in different way destination History Early 2020's Background James Taylor was the Finnish-born and American-Asian raised in the Thailand living into the small in-house studios, 16 years past since the 2010’s decades eventful of light years into the modern-classmate and his family. Setting in residences Tak City, Domain his house-named of ’Small in-house Studios’ Brought their life, He was described as everything to easygoing is involved are educational is special kinda personal. His many careers during the each years of the early from 2010’s decades between Early 2020’s decades. His aspiration to famous artist of James Taylor, He dropped out of student careers, However. He did reducing not fear pursue an independently career due to his family are throughs and feelings grandson. He intermittently worked up to workspace different way his own indie personal. Around the time, The year was ended in 2019. As it the front line has count it down with exchanging their life on the real-life and real-world grewing into the new generation. Next morning, James Taylor became the supervisor young adulthood and as a means of highly imagines experimental retreated into the world of cultures and ‘Real-Life The Matrix’ Video Diary Plot In Jaunary 01, 2020, James Taylor was living alone in an house in Muang Tak, Thailand. Around this time, He began filming a video diary in his roommates was entitled: “My Life As An Enter The Matrix”, He looking up an article in Facebook that mentioned BNK48 was in took place nowhere of location with worshipping hundred million people views and listened are consumer, James Taylor was decided won’t listened BNK48 music was barely enough many times and many materials by this enslavement and the fact that they are idol girl groups was worshipping many people with consumer took over it place in Bangkok. He written the internal note said: “I was listened enough by BNK48, I move away from slaves by Machines madness, And i have to resistance in this Real-World”. Before began his video diary, According to James Taylor, The Diary‘s purpose was to document one-liner: “My Life, My art and my plans. Comfort is what i seek is speaking to you, I am being my own creation of the Matrix. You are the viewer, I am the James.” He uploading videos on YouTube and Facebook many clips containing approximately two hours of footage each. The video was more increase footage uploading anykind of thousands videos. The videos contain footage of James Taylor preparing to “New Boy-Band” and discussion about the “Madness” mockery to ”BNK48 Machines” and “Idol Girl Groups”, James Taylor recording his roommates to works his small in-house studios and domain brought new house building with Medium in-house studios. With his the entire of friends crew. Began Internal Development Department First Boy-Band Music Generation Revival Of Middle Months An New Boy-Band Within Continuing To Video Diaries Home Studying Exploring Through The Location New Concerts Located Long Midway Through Life With His Career Retirement Student Career Gaining Files From Libraries Characters Main * James Taylor * The Taylor Big Brothers * Big Brothers Groups * James Families * James Sisters * James Step Grandmother * James Aunt * James Other Grandmother Recurring * Michael Deheus * Captain America * Captain Marvel * Doctor Strange * Professor Hulk * Spider-Ham * Peni-Parker * Wonder Woman * Batman * Superman * Aquaman * Thanos * Iron-Man * Rhino * Wonder Girl * Supergirl * Starlord Villains * BNK48 ** Cherprang Areekul * CGM48 * Sweat16 Production Mentioned To Other Video Diary An video diary is offered mentioned to other personal, Ricardo Lopez was the video diaries about the fantasies celebrity and obsession to Bjork, Afterward Bjork was the relationship with Goldie. He started as an dark, sinister and psychopath, A video diaries was filming from Florida, USA. within 12 months period. He creating the letter bomb and filled with sulfuric acid in which he sent the Bjork Address and order to deliver the bomb, Who would to have attempted murder to Bjork, But it was failed assassins. His last video tapes are setting front on his camera, Ricardo Lopez was lastly moment their couples hours. Shortly after, He self inflicted gunshot wound. Once it the Bjork found out his suicide, She sent card and flowers to Lopez family members, She stated said: "very distressed" by the incident and "I make music, but in other terms, you know, people shouldn't take me too literally and get involved in my personal life." López's videotapes, including his suicide, were confiscated by the FBI and released to journalists. Ricardo Lopez files does the existed being released on the public, James Emirzian Waldementer was disagreed about Ricardo Lopez video diaries were not have mentioned to Bjork, Instead of obsession, stalking and harassment. He decided make decision way to out-limited to video diaries without Lopez into it. Lists Of Videos 2020 January 01/01/2020 'First Day of Early 2020's' 01/02/2020 'Comfort Life As An Within' 01/03/2020 'Birthday of James Taylor' 01/04/2020 'Began Of Trainee' February March April May June July August September October November December Filming Location Thailand * Mai Ngam, Muang Tak * Ban Tak * Lampang * Lamphun * Chiang Mai * Chiang Rai * Phayao * Nan * Phrae * Uttaradit * Suhkothai * Phitsanulok * Phetchabun * Kamphaeng Phet * Phichit * Udon Thani * Khon Kaen * Chaiyaphum * Nakhon Ratchasima * Nakhon Sawan * Uthaithani * Chainat * Lopburi * Singburi * Angthong * Saraburi * Suphanburi * Ayutthaya * Pathumthani * Nakhon Nayok * Prachinburi * Nakhon Pathom * Samut Prakan * Bangkok * Nonthaburi * Samut Sakhon * Samut Songkhram * Pattaya * Chonburi * Rayong * Kanchanaburi * Ratchaburi * Phetchaburi * Cha-Am * Hua Hin * Prachuap * Khiri Khan * Chumphon * Surat Thani * Phang Nga * Phuket * Krabi * Nakhon Si * Bangkok City Japan * Tokyo * Kanagawa * Chiba * Ibraki * Tochigi * Gunma * Saitama * Yamanashi * Nagano * Nigata * Fukushima * Yamagata * Miyagi * Iwate * Akita * Aomori * Toyama * Ishikawa * Fukui * Gifu * Shizuoka * Aichi * Shiga * Kyoto * Hyogo * Nara * Osaka * Wakayama * Mie * Tottori * Okyama * Shime * Hiroshima * Yamaguchi * Ehime * Kagawa * Tokushima * Kochi Quotes * "My life, My art and my plan. Comfort is what i seek is speaking to you, I am being my own creation of the matrix, You are the viewer. I am the James." - His introducing quotes are greetings to boys and girls viewers in first video diary Music listing * Look at your game, Girl (Charles Manson Cover) | Doraemon Smash Mouth, James Emirzian Waldementer * Look at your game, Girl (Rehearsed Cover) | James Emirzian Waldementer * Japan Expo Thailand 2020 Theme | James Emirzian Waldementer * Walkin' on the Sun | Doraemon Smash Mouth * Why Can't We Be Friends? | Doraemon Smash Mouth * The Fonz | Doraemon Smash Mouth * Can't Get Enough of You Baby | Doraemon Smash Mouth * All Star | Doraemon Smash Mouth * Then the Morning Comes | Doraemon Smash Mouth * Waste | Doraemon Smash Mouth Trivia See also * Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe